spiral_wars_shepherdfandomcom-20200213-history
UFS Phoenix
To Table of Contents, or Fleet, or Kulina or Phoenix Company marines Crew on the UFS Phoenix *Key to abbreviations for quotation references ** R - Renegade -- (R-8) is quoted from Renegade ch. 8 ** DL - Drysine Legacy ** KV - Kantovan Vault ** D - Defiance ** CV - Croma Venture ** RS - Rando Splicer The Starship See Phoenix for a description of the ship, design, specs, etc. *a Fleet vessel *a gift from the mysterious and advanced Alo species *UFS Phoenix is “perhaps the most famous warship of the United Forces First Fleet" (R-1) *legendary battle-carrier starship pilots *Captain Marinol Pantillo: "Pantillo was one of the greatest names in the whole United Forces —the most successful warship captain of the last fifty years, in command of one of the most legendary vessels of ithe entire Triumvirate War.” (R-1) **“not a big man, tanned with Asian features that he claimed went back to someplace called the Philippines. His hair was greying, and he’d been alive for much of the war — one hundred and twenty seven standard Earth years, a very advanced age considering the reflexes required of a warship captain.” (R-1) **"Pantillo had many friends in Spacer Congress, and had been overlooked for Admiral many times because of his politics. Some talked about political ambitions, about furthering the cause of the Worlders, always unhappy with their under-representation in the corridors of true power." (R-1) **murdered, at Fleet HQ, on Homeworld (R-5) *Commander Huang —- first shift. She was tight with Cpt Pantillo but didn’t speak up when he was accused. “She’s got family contacts in HQ” (R-5). She gossiped about Erik Debogande and dissed his skills and accomplishments (DL). *Lieutenant Commander / Captain Erik Debogande *Commander Suli Shahaim — the eldest officer in a command position. First-shift Helm. "Helm’s job was to plot course tracks for the pilot (but Nav plots long-range jumps, etc) and watch all those things the pilot could not. When no command staff was available, Helm was next in line to fly the ship." (R-8) Trace had known Suli Shahaim for as long as she’d known anyone on Phoenix . She’d been Lieutenant Shahaim for that time, Captain Pantillo’s ever-reliable Helm, the old-navy term spacers insisted on using for ‘co-pilot’. Shahaim’s reputation was impeccable, and she was known as one of the most personable officers on the ship. Yet she was rarely seen down here in Assembly, because Shahaim was as spacer as they came, a Fleet officer from a long line of Fleet officers, and while her expertise was legendary, it was all ships, stations and performance specifications” (D) *Lieutenant Dylan "Bucky" Draper - brilliant, but young and inexperienced; second shift pilot in command, later promoted to Commander after book 4, Battle of Defiance. Draper was thirty-three, Trace’s age, had a round, freckled face, sandy-brown hair and prominent front teeth —thus ‘Bucky’. His background was middle-class suburban, from Columbia on the world of Esparza. (CV-1) "Lieutenant Draper had even better Academy scores than he (Erik Debogande) did, but was green as grass. Lieutenant Prakesh had been second-shift Helm, but had been on PH-2 with Lieutenant Chia and Dean Chong when it was destroyed. That left another Academy whizz-kid, Second Lieutenant Dufresne, as Draper’s Helm and co-pilot. Kaspowitz had said drily that given some encouragement, experience, and a good bedtime story before sleepytime, they’d do fine." ® *Lieutenant Justine "Giggles" Dufresne - Draper’s helm and co-pilot. “Dufresne was a known Fleet loyalist from a family of loyalists" ® Promoted to Lieutenant Commander after Defiance. Dufresne and Draper had been "a pair of youngsters who’d been no more than lieutenant reserve pilots before their lives had been turned upside down, and now found themselves second and third-in-command on one of humanity’s most powerful warships. (CV-1) *Tavalai pilot Lieutenant Stmata Sasalaka "She is a Dobruta pilot of two years active service. Before the Dobruta she was Roji —- Helm, you would say, on the Fleet cruiser Talaranda for five years...Her testing and combat reports alike place her in the top five percentile, and she is young for her present rank.” (Croma Venture) shuttle pilots Phoenix’s original specs included four assault shuttles with combat grapples *PH-1 Lieutenant Trey Hausler - senior pilot, formation leader **His co-pilot is ensign Julie Yun (discrepancy: called Cory Yun in book 5, but gender remains female) *PH-2 destroyed in book 1, Renegade. **Replaced in book 5, Croma Venture, with karasai combat shuttle GR-1 **Garudan 1 is used by Garudan Platoon, a tavalai group of volunteer retired Karasai **"The pilot is (Lieutenant) Leralani, he once served on the Togolich, he is best quality.” (CV-8) *PH-3 Lieutenant Regan Jersey, hotshot, rejoined Phoenix at Joma Station (see Drysine Legacy) **co-pilot ensign Singh, the oldest of Phoenix’s shuttle crew *PH-4 Lieutenant "Chunky" Toguchi, until UFS Starwind fired on PH-4 at Heuron / Hoffen Station, killing him (R-29) *PH-4 Second Lieutenant Tif - see kuhsi for details about Tif and Skah **co-pilot Ensign Dave Lee (KV-3, CV) **discrepancy: dubbed Steve Lee in KV ch 4 *AT-7 - a civilian shuttle owned by Erik Debogande’s family business, with varied pilots and copilots **Technicians are working to add weapons to the civilian shuttle (CV-8) bridge officers Pilot and helm teams: *Erik Debogande and Suli Shahaim, first shift *Shahaim replaced by Tavalai female pilot helm Sasalaka, after Defiance *Draper and DuFresne second shift Coms *Lieutenant Wei Shilu — on coms, legal advisor, etc. He’s cool and elegant. Was a dancer in youth (KV-2) Getting a cybernetic arm. (D-32) *Lieutenant Angela Lassa — coms on second shift, an expert on tavalai bureaucracy, laws, etc Navigation *Lieutenant Kaspowitz / Kaspo — first-shift Nav (not near trajectory Helm). Calculates gravity, jumps, black holes, hyper space, star systems, etc. Trace’s friend, and Captain Pantillo’s. A self-taught student of Spiral history. **"Kaspowitz was nearly twice Erik’s age." (DL-2) **Tall and lanky with a big nose. “He was too tall for spaceships, really, and always looked hunched” (R-8). **Brilliant physicist: “Bree was no physicist on the level of Kaspowitz, but all bridge crew knew enough that they could teach it in university, at least.” (D) *Lieutenant Lionel “Lio” De Marchi -nav (D-25) Scan *Second Lieutenant Stefan Geish — on Scan. Older, stolid, initially doubtful about defying Fleet, but honest about it. "Both Shahaim and Geish were in their sixties, and had been doing this a very long time" (R-8) *Second Lieutenant Jiri — on Scan *Second Lieutenant Karli Abacha - on second-shift Scan (R-13) female **discrepancy: Second Lieutenant Kendal Abacha of Second Shift. (KV-2) male Arms / Weapons *Lieutenant Keshav Karle — Arms One. A young man. **position filled by Second Lieutenant Raf Corrig after battle for Defiance ***"Though new to First Shift, Raf Corrig was one of Erik’s better friends on Phoenix, having served in Erik’s Third Shift back in that other lifetime when Phoenix had had three shifts, and Captain Pantillo had run the first of them. The post-renegade mess had moved Raf to Second Shift, and now to First in the aftermath of Second Lieutenant Karle’s death in the Battle of Defiance." (RS-27) *Second Lieutenant Bree Harris — Arms Two. A young woman from loyalist Fleet family, well liked by all (RS) spacers and officers Engineering Department: *Lieutenant’s Rooke - Suddenly promoted to chief of Engineering. Young but brilliant. Rebuilt Phoenix when needed. (See Croma Venture). *Remy Hale - second-in-command of engineering. Erik’s friend. Intimate with Lieutenant Ahmed Alomaim. “Lisbeth liked Remy Hale —she was short, pretty and easy-going. And she was a good friend of Erik’s, from when Erik had been third-shift commander.”® *Petty Officer Kadi - young man in engineering. Hijacked State Department coms on Gomesh with Lieutenant Dale, etc. His brother, a marine, died in combat *Chenkov / Chenk - infiltrated the Kantovan Vault with Command Squad. “Spacer Chenkov did great credit to the entire Phoenix Engineering crew” (KV) promoted to petty officer (D) *Tomlinski - Chenkov’s friend in engineering (KV) *Spacer Carlton - second-shift engineering (R-8) *Spacer Troi - an armaments tech under Lieutenant Karle. Helping in med bay on Defiance (D-32) *"Spacer Riewoldt and Spacer Lum, two more of Rooke’s engineers, chatting somewhere nearby as they worked." — got the showers working (D-32) Midships Operations: *Spacer Jason / Jace Reddin — midships operations. Badly wounded at Joma Station but rescued by Skah / Furball, Lisbeth, her bodyguard Carla, etc. (DL-20) Now he's Skah's good friend, tutors him in maths, gives him treats (D-11) *Spacer Randall - "Spacer Randall was one of his (Skah’s) friends from Midships, and had offered to take him through suit procedures when he had time which had been a few hours ago, after late lessons.” (D-22) *Spacer Bilai — small and black, helped Skah operate his spacesuit (D-22) maybe midships *Spacer Stenhauser - brown and huge, works with Spacer Bilai, repairs, etc. He also taught Skah how to operate his spacesuit (D-22) **"Skah had seen them around the corridors a lot, fixing things." (D-22) Petty / Warrant Officers: *Chief Petty Officer Goldman — the ship’s second senior-most enlisted crew. In charge of catastrophic damage to ship. Seventy years in service, cool, composed, at home in space. (D) *Chief Petty Officer Taigo - worked with investigator Jokono “to see various steps taken to monitor Lawrence, Cho and Doraga’s other friends”(R-15) *Petty Officer Duryea (CV-11) *Warrant Officer Chau *Warrant Officer Krish “The big dogs who truly ran the ship outside of the bridge, like Chief Petty Officer Goldman and Warrant Officers Chau and Krish...” (D) *"Warrant Officer Kriplani, who was senior on life support systems" (CV-11) medical *Doc Suelo - ‘Doc’ Suelo ran med bay, technically he was Corpsman Master Petty Officer, but in Fleet tradition for a ship’s senior medico, ‘Doc’ was simpler" (R-8). **“A darker African shade than Trace. Faintly gray and vastly experienced. Phoenix was his fourth warship. He’d also run big city hospitals, frontier medical wards on outposts nobody had heard of, vast fleet station hospitals, etc.” (R-17) *Corpsman Rashni / Rash - one of Doc Suelo's five Corpsmen ® *Corpsman Rhode -- he tended to wounded Major Thakur after invasion of Rando Splicer (RS-27) marines *See Major Thakur *See Phoenix Company for marines in each platoon others *Lisbeth Debogande - Erik’s youngest sister; a recent engineering graduate and occasional pilot for her family’s civilian shuttles. Helped Phoenix escape Fleet on Homeworld. Became roommates with Major Thakur and an engineering tech. Now, she’s a parren advisor and inter-species diplomat for human-parren relations, serving Gesul of House Harmony/ Domesh denomination. Lisbeth’s staff includes Semaya (Chief of Staff), Orun (Chief of Communications), Risa, Dolumev, and bodyguard Timoshene. For more info and other family members, see Erik Debogande *Jokono - Security for Debogande family; he came with Lisbeth. Formerly a police inspector and chief of investigations on two major trading stations. Old and wise. The interrogator was Jokono, one of Lisbeth’s four security guys. Jokono had been a high level police inspector before joining the personal Debogande security team for a significant pay raise. Interrogation, he’d said, was something of a speciality. ® *Hiroshi Uno - Hiro. Security for Debogande family; he came with Lisbeth. Former spy. “He was United Intelligence...His skillset’s a bit scary” ® *Carla - Lisbeth's bodyguard. Formerly a marine. Big. Tattooed. Married. *Vijay Khan - Lisbeth's bodyguard. Formerly a marine sergeant till he lost an arm -- replaced with a cybernetic arm. **Now, Corporal Vijay Khan is a section leader in third squad in Alpha Platoon (D-32) *Professor Stan / Stanislav Romki - expert in xeno-sociology and xeno-linguistics “Who is Stanislav Romki?” Erik asked. “He’s a legend in xeno-sociology. Alien civilisations.” “Why haven’t I heard of him?” Linley smirked. “Because most of what he knows, he’s not allowed to publish. It’s classified —he works for Newtown University but he’s funded by Fleet, and they censor everything. He doesn’t have a choice but to accept their funding because Fleet blocks everyone else. He’s not even allowed to give lectures or take students anymore, not for decades. Most of the academic community’s forgotten about him, he’s purely a security asset. Fleet’s been trying to control him for years, but he goes rogue, wanders off, spends time with our ‘enemies’ and friends alike. Fleet love his research but are scared it’ll give us poor, weak-minded civilians the ‘wrong idea’ about our allies or something. Tried to recruit him into Fleet Intelligence or some other Intel branch, offered him heaps of money. . . . Romki always turns them down.” (R-25) *Tif - Skah's mother. A pilot. see kuhsi page. *Skah / Furball -- Tif's son, age estimated 8 years in book 6, Rando Splicer. One of the heirs to Lord Kharghesh. See kuhsi page Styx *Drysine command unit / queen who allied herself with UFS Phoenix and with Parren House Harmony *Created other drysine units: "Kid" (see Kantovan Vault), Bucket, Peanut, Woswer, Queen Liala and her drones Dse-Pa and Dse-Ran (see Croma Venture) *see Styx page *see machine-race Category:Characters